See you again
by jokergirl94
Summary: When Jenny hasn't seen Gibbs in nearly a year she begins to wonder if she'll ever see her husband again. Jibbs and kid!Tony. Kelly's alive! AU. Crappy title but I promise the story is better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from NCIS or 'See you again'. **

**Summary: I know I'd see him again. Jibbs and kid!Tony. Kelly's alive! AU**

**A/N: Based on the song 'See You Again' by Carrie Underwood. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Then _

"_Looks like it's just me and you tonight." Jenny called as she walked down the basement stairs towards the sound of sandpaper on wood. _

_Stepping down the last step on to the cold basement floor with bare feet she tiptoed across the cold floor until she had her lips next to Gibbs's neck, "I thought we would spend some time together," she paused bringing herself closer to her husband, "very close if you know what I mean." _

_She was practically on top of Jethro and he wasn't reacting like he normally would. Hell if she had tried these kinds of advances before they would've already been upstairs in bed. Needless to say she was worried when she was still standing in the basement fully clothed. Stepping back she asked with concern, "What happened?" _

_She watched as the strong hands stopped to grip the ribs of the boat and his back tensed before he spoke up, "I got deployment notice today." _

_It was quiet. The sound of their beat up washing machine upstairs could be heard, the thump of the dishwasher and the stereo Kelly had left playing upstairs. Silence and it was eerie. _

_Taking a deep breath Jenny finally found the courage to speak up, "When?"_

_Turning around from his pet project Gibbs pulled Jenny over to sit on the bottom step next to him, "I ship out Monday." _

_Getting up Gibbs went to pour both of them jars of bourbon when she asked, "I don't understand I thought you were out of the Marines? I thought you didn't reenlist." _

_It was true she thought he had finished his enlistment right before they got married three years ago. _

"_When I signed last time I added on Reserves time, that's what this is. It's standard with most contracts." _

"_But what about Kelly and Tony, what about me?" She asked confused and lost when she felt the glass jar pushed into her hand and the smell of sawdust next to her body. _

"_You and Kelly are strong ladies and I trust you will be just fine and Tony is little he probably won't understand what is going on. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of months tops, nothing like before." He reassured rubbing her arm as he took a sip of his bourbon. _

"_Have you told anyone yet? I'm the Director for heaven's sake and I didn't know." She muttered out between sips of her own jar. She was furious she hadn't heard about this before now. _

"_I told Franks and HR was notified already. I didn't want to tell you at work and distract you, I'm sorry Jen." _

"_It's not your fault Jethro," she replied leaning her head against his shoulder, "I'm just worried about you. I've never done this kind of thing before; how are we gonna tell the kids?" _

_It was minute before he replied, "Let's not worry about that tonight."_

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"_Daddy!" Tony screamed as he flew in to the house followed by Abby who was carrying his Superman backpack and closely followed by Kelly who had her ear buds in. _

"_Hey bud how was the night at Aunt Abby's?" Jethro asked scooping up his son up and carrying him to the couch. _

"_She helped me make you cookies!" Tony squeaked as he held up a Ziploc bag full of questionable looking frosted cookies. _

"_They look good bud," he answered picking up the bag and setting them on the coffee table," now how about you, me, and Kelly go out back and start up the grill for supper?" _

"_I'll be right out Dad," Kelly said giving Gibbs a hug before continuing to her room, "Cassie wanted me to Skype her ASAP." _

_Turning around he saw the tail end of Tony rushing out the back patio door followed by Oscar their elderly yellow lab. Smiling he walked over to Jenny who was still talking to Abby, "Thank you so much for taking care of the kids last night. We really appreciate it." _

"_It was no problem Jenny, I love those kids," Abby answered and started back towards the door, "I need to go though I promised the Sisters I would help them with the soup kitchen this afternoon." _

"_Then I guess we shouldn't hold you any longer. Thank you again Abby." Jenny replied walking to close the door after the young Goth. _

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"_Dad, Jenny I have a question for you guys."_

_The small family was sitting around the wood picnic table in the backyard with the meal of hamburgers, potato salad and pie. Gibbs and Jenny were planning on sharing the news tonight, but didn't know how to do it exactly. _

"_Spill it Kelly what do you want?" Gibbs asked looking over his daughter who looked so much like Shannon that it hurt him some days to look at her. _

"_Well since I made it on the Varsity team for volleyball I was wondering if I could go to one of the camps the University is doing this summer?" Kelly asked looking between her Dad and step mom and seeing their expressions she carried on, "I know it's expensive but I have saved up enough money from babysitting Tony that I can pay for half of it and if you could cover the other half I'll get a job to pay for the rest once school starts." _

_The adults looked between themselves and nodded before Jenny spoke up, "That sounds like an excellent idea. But I have one condition." _

"_Sure anything, whatever you want." Kelly stammered happily. _

"_This will be my gift to you," Seeing the shock cross her step-daughter's face she continued, "your starting high school this year and soon you'll have to worry about college and buying a car. Save your money for that." _

"_Oh my God are you serious?" Kelly squealed bouncing in her seat before jumping up to give her parents a hug, "Thank you, thank you!" _

"_Does this mean I get to go to summer camp too?" Tony questioned from his spot. _

"_Sorry Tony but you get to come to daycare with me yet." Jenny answered with a small smile. _

"_Do I gotta?" The little boy whined as he picked at his burger. _

"_All your friends will be there and I'm sure Uncle Mike and Aunt Abby will come up and visit you all the time." Gibbs answered as he took a sip of his beer. _

"_What about you Daddy?" _

_It was quiet after the question was asked. Not a peep was spoken before Kelly interrupted, "Yeah Dad what about you?" _

_Seeing that he wasn't getting out of this one Jethro sighed before starting, "I got deployment notice yesterday. I'm leaving on Monday but it probably won't be for more than two months tops." _

"_Yeah that's what you said last time." Kelly screamed with tears streaming down her face as she ran into the house slamming the patio door behind her. _

"_Where are you going?" Tony asked slipping from the bench seat and into his Dad's lap. _

_Sparing a glance to the house where his daughter had run Jenny whispered to him, "She'll be fine. I'll go talk to her if you talk to Tony." _

_Nodding he picked up the little brunette and wandered over to the bench swing overlooking the garden. He waited before he started, "I'm a Marine and sometimes we have to go on trips." _

"_Why?" _

"_So we can keep you safe." _

"_Does this mean Mommy is going to leave too? You and Mommy work together." _

"_No buddy Mommy isn't going anywhere, I had this job before I started to work with her and this is my last assignment."_

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"_Can I come in?" Gibbs asked knocking on Kelly's door later that night. _

"_I guess." Kelly choked out in a wet voice. _

"_I'm sorry about this; I really am. I had no idea I would have to do this, but I promise I'll be back before you know it." _

"_It's just… I keep thinking about last time. We lost Mom and I almost died," Kelly answered hugging her pillow closer before continuing, "it's just we have been through so much since then, three evil stepmothers, you getting a new job. I thought that was all behind us. I love Jenny and I have new brother, I'm popular at school, great friends. I just don't want this to end up like last time because I don't know what I would do if it did." _

_Sitting down on the bed in his daughter's messy room he pulled her into a hug, "I promise that won't happen again. You are an amazing woman Kelly, and I know you'll look out for Jenny and Tony. I love you and I know you will be fine while I'm gone." _

"_I don't know how you expect me to do this." _

"_You aren't alone Kelly, never have been and never will be." He replied kissing her on the forehead before replying, "now how about you come downstairs and join us for family movie night?" _

_Smiling and wiping a wet face she answered, "Did Tony pick again?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders with a smirk, "I can't help that the kid has more movie taste then the rest of us." _

_Letting out a choked laugh the teen answered, "I'll be down in a minute Dad." _

NCIS NCIS NCIS

_It was Monday morning and the Gibbs family was standing inside the airport with the other Marines getting ready to deploy. _

"_I'm going to miss you." Jenny answered kissing her husband gently on the lips before wrapping him in a hug. _

"_I'll be thinking about you every day." He answered kissing her back before stepping aside to talk to their children. _

"_I love you Dad. I'm going to miss you so much!" Kelly cried grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. _

"_I'm going to miss you to Kelly-bean, just remember what I told you before." _

"_I know I won't forget, I promise." The red head smiled before moving aside to let Tony in. _

"_Hey Bud," Gibbs answered picking up the little boy as Tony looked at the uniform with undisguised interest, "how are you doing?" _

"_Are you going far away?" The little boy asked with big curious eyes. _

"_I am. But I'll always be right here." He answered pointing right to the small chest, right to the heart. _

"_What if you forget about me?" Tony asked teary eyed. _

"_I could never forget about you baby boy. Never in a million years could I forget about my family." _

"_Promise?" _

"_Cross my heart and hope to die." He answered and was greeted with a tight squeeze around his neck. _

_Before he could reply he heard the last call for his flight over the loudspeakers, "I need to go Tony, but I will be back as soon as I can," He bent down letting the little boy back down to the ground, "you're the man of the house now so you keep those crazy ladies in line for me while I'm gone. Got that?" _

"_I got it Daddy." _

_Standing back up he straightened his uniform before grabbing his bag and starting towards the gate, "Good bye Jethro." _

_Looking back he saw his wife staring back at him with bloodshot green eyes as she cried holding the rest of their torn family. Risking a backward glance towards the rest of his platoon getting on the plane he walked back towards his wife and whispered one last thing in her ear, "I'll see you again. Don't cry." _

NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Now_

A year had passed since they left Jethro at the airport to complete his duties overseas and things had changed. Little Tony had turned four, Kelly had gotten her temps and a boyfriend, Mike had announced his retirement and Oscar their dog had died.

It was a Saturday morning and Jenny was sitting at the kitchen table going over agent applications to fill the new spots on the MCRT. They had received numerous letters that always announced he would be home shortly and that he loved them. Jenny was beginning to wonder if she would ever see her husband again.

Shaking her head she went back to the files. If Jethro were here this would be his team, but seeing as he wasn't and hadn't been for a year she had to find a more qualified agent and another one to fill Jethro's absent spot. Sighing she got up to refill her coffee cup as the first morning rays started to come through the back patio window.

As she poured herself a mug and was getting ready to go back to her seat she heard thumping coming down the stairs and saw Kelly jump to the bottom in her NIS shirt and shorts, "Morning Kelly. What can I get you for breakfast?"

"I'm 15 now Jenny," she answered as she poked around in the fridge pulling out a jug of orange juice and reached for the pop tarts, "I can make my own breakfast."

Rolling her eyes at Kelly's antics she replied, "I can see that. Are you sure you don't want something more filling for breakfast?"

"I'm fine with this besides Dean said he was going to pick up so we can go to the beach today. That's alright right?"

She wished Jethro was here to see the way his little girl was growing into such a beautiful and strong woman, "That's fine. Tony has a dentist appointment anyway just make sure you remember the sunscreen this time."

"Thanks Jenny." She answered before walking towards the stairs, "Oh and just so you know Tony was up like all night doing who knows what in his room."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else done for work she put the paperwork into her messenger bag and started up stairs, "Thanks Kelly."

Passing the upstairs bathroom she stopped at the door across from the master bedroom and pushed the door open a little bit letting the soft crooning notes of Frank Sinatra spill out of the room and walked into turn off the stereo she had left on last night. Looking around she found Tony sprawled out in front of the bookshelf with a blanket wrapped around him and one of his picture books in hand.

Smiling she bent down and picked the little boy up with a grunt, "Hey Tony ready to get up? Kelly is going out for the day and that means it is just you and me."

"I'm tired." He grumped snuggling further into her shoulder.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stay up all hours of the night," she answered setting him down to walk on his own, "now come on I'll make blueberry pancakes just for you."

Pushing aside toys she made her way towards the door and turned to make sure Tony was following before starting down the stairs. Walking down she thought she heard someone whispering in the kitchen, "Kelly who are you talking to, is Dean here already?"

"I'm gone for a year and you forget how to make a decent brew."

Spinning towards the voice she found herself face to face with her husband sitting at the table still in uniform, "Jethro?"

"The one and only"

She didn't leave room for any other greetings before jumping on him and squeezing him into a hug with tears of joy, "I'm so glad your home I missed you so much."

"Told you I would see you again"

**Reviews?**


End file.
